iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Mormont
Brandon Mormont is the Lord of Bear Island. He was born in 261 AC to Cregan Mormont and Alyanne Mormont (Formerly Reed). He continued his training under his Uncle Rodrik, becoming the Druid of the Cult of the Bear. Biography Brandon, or Bran, Mormont was born to Lyanna and Cregan Mormont in 261 AC. The youngest sibling of the bunch, and the final hope for House Mormont to be normal again. From a young age however, his parents found him to be as *gullible* as humanly possible. Not only this, but he had taken a shine to his Uncle Rodrik during his trips to his cabin in the woods during several moons of his childhood. At the tender age of 9 he was claimed by Rodrik, saying that he was marked by the One True God to serve under Rodrik. There had been conflicts between Rodrik and Cregan in the past, and he was convinced to alllw the youngest Mormont to train under his Uncle. Rodrik twisted the mind and body of the young man, training him in the *mystic* arts and *alchemy.* Several concoctions were taught to him, powders to make him strong, powders to make him fast, powders to make him sleep, and more. He learned and mastered the creation of all of these powders, trying to impress his Uncle enough to let him be brought into the fold. Over time, his Uncle let him in on secrets of old, secrets about the others that Bran had met over time in his training. His Uncle was the Priest of the Bear, a high ranking member of the Cult of the Bear. The Cult had been founded generations before, venerating both House Mormont and the bears that the Island was known for. In order for Bran to complete his training, he had to learn to *tame the animals* that the cult was known for. Bran ventured into the forests, emboldened by the usage of the powders that he had learned to use in his training. There he captured and tamed a bear that he would later name Dance, though it was not easy. It caused much stress as he forced the relationship between himself and the bear. This contributed to the deformation of his body and his mind. At this point, he believes that he develops the ability to both warg and greensee, though neither of these are true abilities and are instead just the drugs talking. Timeline 261 AC: Bran is born to Lyanna and Cregan. 266 AC: Lyanna passes away. 270 AC: Bran is “claimed” by Rodrik. 273 AC: The first powders of Rodrik’s are consumed by Brandon. 274 AC: Bran creates his own powders for the first time. 275 AC: Rodrik continues to train Bran in the mystic arts. 277 AC: Bran tames Dance, though the process drains him. 278 AC: Brandon becomes the Lord of Bear Island, as Cregan passes away. 280 AC: Begins travel to Kings Landing for the ceremonies that are ongoing, leaving Dance in charge of Bear Island. Category:Northerner Category:The North